Earth
Earth (アース, Āsu) is one of the Sacred Elements of the Ancients. The most solid and dependable of all Elements that make up the Core of Light, Earth interacts with the other Elements in some very unique ways. Many of the earth attack powers are quite devastating, and can easily send enemies running in every direction. The few that are less devastating can at least scare your foes. This element is associated with the color brown and its many shades. Terrador is the master of Earth, and is one of the Dragon Sages. "The power of earth and nature is a mighty one, for as the earth moves, so does everything with it. Be mindful as you wield it." :—The Chronicler. Abilities Avenge Landers associated with the element of Earth in the series manipulate the soil and the earth itself against their enemies. The color for this element is brown. All Earth Avenge Landers can destroy rock formations with their attacks, and some of them can destroy Purple Tzo Crystals as well. After opening an Earth Gate, they move nearby floating rocks together to form a bridge. Attacks The Earth Shot attack is a cone shaped blast of energy that kills enemies extremely quick. The Earth Bomb attack is a rock-shaped bomb which explodes into a giant sandstorm. The tornado sucks up the enemies, twirls them around, then sends them high into the sky for multiple hits. This move can be used to keep the enemies nearly immobile if used repeatedly. When your enemies come down, they are as flat as pancakes. The Earth Flail has a long glowing brown chain that connects to a giant swirling bomb. When an Earth-based character spins in place, it takes out all enemies that dare come near. When Earth Pound is used, the user flips into the air then comes down with a smack, sending out green waves of earth energy. They can also combine these two attacks by performing the Earth Pound move and just before he finishes triggers the Earth Flail, causing an Earth based character to do two swift turns while using the Earth Flail. The Armored Boulder attack is a spiked boulder which protects the Earth user from anything. When the ball is charged up, the ball spins rapidly before it hurls toward enemies. After they jump in their earth boulder and hits the ground, an earthquake pulse throws all enemies into the air. The Earth Missile rock-like missile shoots out from the users mouth and cause devastating damage. After it is charged up, a green ball of energy forms on their mouths. When released, it explodes into four miniature earth missiles. When the Earth Fury is unleashed, the ground begins to ripple, six tornadoes swirl around in circles before massive boulders fall from the sky and crush all enemies in sight, as well as huge brown earth waves being released continuously. There is no escape from the Earth Fury. Weaknesses The Water elements are strongest against Earth. Earth Elemental Characters Dragons * Terrador (Sensei) * Malefor (taught) * King Warfang (taught) * Spyro (taught) * Bash ** Birthday Bash ** Legendary Bash * Flashwing (Earth/Ice element hybrid) ** Jade Flashwing Dinosaurs * Dino-Rang * Tri-Tip (Sensei) Turtle Dinosaurs * Slobber Tooth ** Dark Slobber Tooth Dirt Sharks * Terrafin ** Elite Terrafin ** Shark Shooter Terrafin Avenge Landers * Fist Bump * Prism Break * Rocky Roll ** Rocky Egg Roll * Scorp (Earth/Beast element hybrid) ** Sundae Slobber Tooth Giant * Crusher ** Granite Crusher SWAP Force * Doom Stone * Rubble Rouser Trap Masters * Head Rush ** Nitro Head Rush * Wallop Minis * Bop * Terrabite SuperChargers * Smash Hit ** Steel Plated Smash Hit Senseis * Barbella * Golden Queen ** Dark Golden Queen Villains * Chomp Chest * Grave Clobber * Slobber Trap Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Earth Elemental Items Traps * Banded Boulder * Dust of Time * Rock Hawk * Rubble Trouble * Slag Hammer * Spinning Sandstorm Vehicles * Glitter Glider * Shark Tank * Thump Truck Spell Cards Earth spells are a combination of great damage and great energy. Being able to create extra crystals, they are able to use stronger abilities before their opponent, and those abilities, though costly, are a force to be reckoned with, from increasing a character's power to raw damage dealt to both frontline and sidelines. The Earth team spell for this are the Bonds of Earth, which increase the health of the active ally by bonding it with the ground for each Earth character on the team. * Quicksand * Rock Solid * Hurling Boulder * Prophetic Pick - Relic * Excavate * Cobalt Cornerstone - Relic * Harmonic Pulse * Unstoppa-Boulder * Landslide * The Motherlode * Crystal Cudgel * Earthquake * Meteor Strike * Bonds of Earth History Dragons Dragons of the Earth Element embrace a strong connection to nature, covering their bodies with its power, persisting at all times, but is at its peak when the Dragon is firmly grounded. They specialize in ground fighting over aerial attack, calling forth the essence of stone and living nature. The power is expressed as an energy-based protection but literal stone and earth can be shaped and brought to beat in the service of a determined mind. Earth is a form founded on the precepts of strength over adversity, willful resolve and obstinate determination. The bedrock of the world teems with energy, alive with ancient magics and fields of mana; a trained Earth Dragon at the height of its abilities can draw strength from these, delving deep into vast reserves to express its power. It wouldn't be unheard of for a Dragon alligned with this ability to perhaps augment their natural defenses with elementally extracted stone, fusing armoured plates and blunt protrusions to form a highly resistant armour. Avenge Landers What does Earth make us think of? Rocks, soil, dry, dusty landscapes? Maybe. But the Earth element has much more to it than that, and Avenge Landers who draw on its power are a real force to be reckoned with. Whether causing earthquakes, projecting energy beams through crystal or swimming through rock, Earth Avenge Landers have all manner of tricks at their disposal for battling evil. Even now we have only just began to explore the vast mysterious world beneath our feet. Many creatures aligned with Earth are rare and fantastic beasts, from Rock Golems to Dirt Sharks. Synopsis See also External links * Earth Spyro Wiki * Earth Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Earth has two dinosaurs: Dino-Rang and Slobber Tooth. * This is the first element to have two dragons, Bash and Flashwing. * This element has four golems: Prism Break, Crusher, Rubble Rouser and Doom Stone. However, Rubble Rouser is the only one without crystals on his body. * Crusher, Rubble Rouser and Wallop are currently the only Earth Avenge Landers who use hammers as weapons. ** The Earth element has the most Avenge Landers with hammers as weapons. * Earth has more female senseis than males. Category:Earth Users